The New Girl
by lorry11109915
Summary: There's a new girl in South Park, and all the guys want her. So, why would she go for the one guy no one would even consider boyfriend material?
1. Chapter 1

The New Girl

**Chapter 1**

Stan, Kyle, Kenny, and Cartman were standing at the bus stop. "Looks like today's gonna be another boring day." Stan said. Kenny nodded. The bus pulled up and the doors creaked open. The guys climbed in and sat down for the boring ride to school.

When everyone was seated, Ms. Garrison stood up to make an announcement. "Class, today we have a new student. Her name is Lorry Jarvine. You can come on in, Lorry." then, the door opened. All the boys jaws dropped. The girl that had just walked in had light brown skin, jet black hair that reached the middle of her back, deep brown eyes, and was dressed in a light blue jacket with the sleeves of her purple shirt showing at the hem and a hot pink skirt. All the girls were either jealous of her beauty or wanted to be her best friend.

"Boys! Close your mouths before I smack 'em closed!" Ms. Garrison said. Immediately, all the guys in class closed their mouths, but continued to gawk at Lorry as she walked into the classroom a little more. None were more entranced than Stan, Kenny, Cartman, and Kyle. "Dude, check her out." Stan whispered to Kyle. All he could do was nod. Kenny looked over at Cartman and saw his expression. "Mmmph, mmmph, mmph, mmmph?" he asked. Cartman glared at him. "No, I'm not! Since when have I been racist?" he asked innocently. Kyle rolled his eyes.

During recess, everyone crowded around Lorry, asking her questions and trying to get on her good side.

"Where did you move from?"

"Do you have any pets?"

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

Then, out of the crowd walked timid little Butters. He walked over to Lorry and gave her a letter. It read: Do you want to be friends? Lorry smiled at his shyness. "Sure, kid. I'd love to be your friend." she said as she hooked arms with him and walked away from everyone. Once they were away from the crowd, Butters felt comfortable enough to speak. "That letter wasn't from me." he confessed. Lorry raised and eyebrow. "then, who was it from?" she asked. Butters had expected her to get angry about the letter. No one really wanted to be his friend. "T-them." he whispered, pointing to the guys. Stan whispered to Kyle, "Finally did something right." as they walked up. "Hi!" Lorry greeted them. She stuck out her hand. "I'm Lorry. What's your name?" she asked kindly. "I'm Stan. This are my friends, Kyle and Kenny. And, that's Cartman." he introduced. "Stanny boy, kosher boy, Ken-Ken, and Cartie. Got it." she gave them a thumbs-up. "What's with the nicknames?" Kyle asked, trying to figure out how Lorry discovered he was Jewish.

Lorry shrugged. "I learn names easier that way. Plus, I always give my friends a nickname." she said. "So, you wanna be our friend?" Kenny asked, removing his hood. She nodded. "If you want." The four boys nodded. "So, could you guys show me and my little brother around South Park later? If you're not too busy?" she asked. "Sure, yeah." Cartman quickly agreed. "Thanks!" she said. Then, one of the girls called her over to join them. "Oh, okay!" she said to them. Then, she turned back to Stan. "oh, and that girl in the purple jacket's been staring at you for like, 5 minutes. I think she's mad at you. Well, see ya later!" she said, going over to the girls, forgetting to let go of Butters. "Whoa!" he yelped as he was dragged along.

Stan turned around and saw Wendy Testaburger, his girlfriend, glaring at him. "Oh, no." he muttered underneath his breath. "Later, Stan." Kyle said as he, Kenny and Cartman walked away. As Wendy approached him, Stan could feel the tension in the air. "What was that, Stanley?!" she shrieked. _uh-oh. She used my whole first name. Not good. _"What was what, Wendy?" he asked innocently. She slapped him across the face. "We're done! You wanna be with that... that... beautiful girl, then, fine! Be with her!" she cried. Wendy ran away from Stan, tears in her eyes. Stan held his cheek and thought of his now-ex-girlfriend.


	2. Chapter 2

The New Girl

After school, Cartman and Kenny were standing in front of Lorry's house. "Why are you even here, Kinny?" Cartman asked. "She asked all four of us to show her around town." he said, crossing his arms. "But, I don't know where Kyle and Stan are..." he added. Then, the front door opened. Lorry was holding the hand of a little boy with her skin tone, dark blue eyes, a green shirt and jeans. He looked about 3 or 4 years old. "Who's he?" Kenny asked. "This is my little brother, DeBuis. DeBuis, these are my friends, Kenny and Cartman." she introduced. DeBuis glared at them. Cartman flinched a little. "He's just cranky, is all." Lorry explained.

The four of them spend the rest of the day walking throughout South Park and getting to know one another better. Then, it started getting dark outside. "Oh, gee. I gotta get DeBuis home soon." Lorry said. Kenny nodded, but Cartman scowled. Even though he'd never admit it, he didn't want Lorry to leave. Kenny looked over at him, and grinned. "Well, I'm getting pretty tired myself. I'll check up with you two tomorrow." Kenny said, walking away. "Okay. See ya tomorrow, Ken-Ken!" Lorry said, waving 'goodbye'. Cartman raised an eyebrow at Kenny, who turned around, winked at him, and jerked his head towards Lorry. "Would you walk us home, Cartie?" Lorry asked, picking up her younger brother. He nodded.

They were about halfway to Lorry's house when DeBuis had fallen asleep. Lorry had to slow down. "Dang, this boy's heavy." she groaned. "I'll carry him for you." Eric offered. Lorry smiled. "Thanks, Cartie." she said, giving her little brother to him. "You know... there's something about you, Cartman... something I like. Even if everyone says you're a mean, evil, racist, manipulative, asinine jerk." she said. Cartman looked over at her. "Asinine?" he questioned. "Wendy." she clarified.

When they got to the front door, a man opened it and flung his arms around Lorry. "Oh, my precious little girl! Are you alright?" he asked. Lorry nodded. "Cartie walked me home." she said. "Oh! Well, how do you do? I'm Big Gay Al." he introduced himself. Cartman stared wide eyed. Big Gay Al gently took DeBuis out of Cartman's almost limp arms. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Cartman." Lorry said. She waited for her dad to go back inside, then kissed Cartman on the cheek and went inside. Cartman held his cheek... and smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

The New Girl

* * *

**This chapter and future ones were inspired by Clinging To The Fat Boy by KikiElsaEponine**

* * *

"What do you mean, "Back off"?!" Stan yelled. Kenny glared at him. "What do you care? You already have a girlfriend." he said. Stan grimaced. "Not anymore..." he whispered. Kyle patted his shoulder. "It's okay, dude. Why do you want us to not get with Lorry?" Kyle asked Kenny. "Because... Cartman's in love with her." he said quickly. Stan and Kyle looked at him in disbelief. "You're kidding!" Stan said. Kenny shook his head. Just then, Cartman walked over to them. "Hey, guys..." he said. "So, did you walk Lorry home after you showed her around?" Kyle asked. Cartman blushed and nodded. Stan grinned devilishly. "You love her, don't you?" he asked, wanting to hear it from him. Cartman blushed even harder. "N-no! The only person worthy of my love is me!" he said. Kyle rolled his eyes. "Give it up, Fat boy. You're in love... and, as much as we hate it, we're gonna prove it to you." he said. Cartman glared at him as he and Stan walked away. "You're welcome, Cartman..." Kenny said in a singsong voice as he walked away. 'I thought Kinny had something to do with this...' Cartman thought angrily.

Lorry spun around the girls she was talking to. "_In a little while, Just a little while. You and I will be 1,2,3,4._" she sang. Wendy shook her head. "You can't possibly be in love, Lorry. You just started going to this school yesterday." she said. "Yeah." Bebe added. "Especially if you think you're in love with Eric Cartman." she said, sticking her tongue out. "His first name's Eric? What a perfect name..." she sighed. "But, _he's_ not! Lorry, we're only telling you this to protect you." Wendy started. Lorry started singing again. "_In my life... there are so many questions and answers that somehow seem wrong. In my life... there are time when I catch in the silence, the sigh of a faraway song._" Bebe and Wendy shared a worried glance. "She's gone..." Bebe commented. Wendy shook her head. "Maybe if we tell her about all the bad he's done, she'll snap out of it." she suggested. Bebe nodded.

At Wendy's house, Bebe and Lorry sat down on Wendy's bed. Wendy pulled out a few notebooks, each with a label reading "Cartman's Acts Against Humanity". She picked up the thickest one and opened it. " See, Lorry? He's made fun of breast cancer, tried to kill all the Jewish people, used poor crack babies as slaves-" she started, but stopped once she saw Lorry wasn't paying attention. "Are you listening?" Bebe asked, shaking her shoulder. "Oh! Sorry..." she apologized. Wendy shook her head. "Look, Wendy, Bebe... I know you guys are just telling me this to protect me, but I don't think he's _too _bad. I mean, it's not like he's killed anyone." she said. Wendy and Bebe exchanged a worried look. Luckily, Lorry didn't see them. "You know, Lorry? Maybe you _should _go out with him." Bebe said. Wendy gaped at her. "Really?" Lorry asked happily. But, then she slunk down onto the bed. "Oh, but, what if he doesn't like me back?" Wendy shook her head. "Are you kidding? Any boy at school would be lucky to have you fall for them." she said. Lorry smiled. "Thanks, Wendy. Also-" Lorry paused to slap Wendy in the face. "-You shouldn't slap people just because they do something you don't like. That's not very nice. Bye!" she waved at them and left. Wendy held her cheek. "She's right, though." Bebe said, getting up to leave. "Bebe! You're supposed to be on _my _side!" Wendy whined. She sat down on her bed and thought of how she had treated Stan. "Maybe I _was _a little to quick to judge..." she thought aloud.


	4. Chapter 4

The New Girl

Lorry walked down the street to her house when some 6th graders stopped her. "Give us your money." one said. Lorry glared at them. "No. Now, leave me alone before I hurt you." she said. "Is that a threat, little girl?" another asked, grabbing her shoulder. "No... it's a warning." she said. The 6th graders chuckled. One of them tried to dig into her pockets. Lorry grabbed a nearby pipe and smacked him in the head with it. The other two grabbed her arm. She bit one of their ears off and drop-kicked the other one. The three boys lied on the ground, bleeding and shaking. Lorry gasped at what she had done. She left a note reading: "Please take to hospital" and ran home.

When she opened the door, she saw her dad talking to a woman. He looked over at her, saw the blood in the corners of her mouth, and ran over to hug her. "It almost happened again..." she sobbed. Big Gay Al gently stroked her head. "There, there." he whispered. "I tried to get them to leave me alone, Daddy, I tried. But, they wouldn't!" she cried even harder. Big Gay Al picked her up and gently rocked her back and forth. "Shhh. It's over now. Everything's going to be okay." he said to her. The woman he was talking to loudly cleared her throat. "Excuse me?!" she said. Al glared at her. "Not now, Meredith." he hissed. Meredith stomped her foot. "We were still discussing the matter of who gets custody of the children." Lorry glared at her. "We don't wanna go with you! DeBuis hates you. You're never around." she shouted. Her dad set her down and she ran upstairs. "You don't even really want us! You want the money you'll get for us!" she added as she ran.

DeBuis was drawing a picture when Lorry walked in. He tried to crumple it up and hide it, but Lorry saw. "What's that, DeBuis?" she asked. He shook his head. She walked over to him and gently took the picture from him. It was a picture of a house. In front of this house was Big Gay Al, Lorry, and DeBuis. Above the house was the word "home." "Oh, DeBuis..." she sighed. Lorry hugged her little brother, who started crying and held up a picture of Meredith with a coffee pot full of hot water and DeBuis, crouched under a table with his throat red. Lorry shook her head violently. "No! That's never gonna happen again." she started tearing up. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you, little brother..." she hugged him tight. "Now, because of me thinking Meredith was an actual person, you can't talk." she whispered. DeBuis picked up another picture. It was of Lorry tucking him in at a hospital. "yeah... I did take care of you there. But, if it weren't for me, you wouldn't have ended up there." DeBuis took out yet another picture. It was a doctor with a chart that had two boxes. One said "live without talking" and the other said "die". In the picture, DeBuis was pointing to the second box and there was a shadow next to him. DeBuis flipped the picture over. He had written 'You're the reason I'm alive' on the back. "That- that shadow was me, wasn't it?" she asked through tears. DeBuis nodded. She hugged him even tighter. "I'll never let you die, DeBuis..." she promised.

Downstairs, Big Gay Al and Meredith were still arguing. "You can't take care of them! They need me." Big Gay Al said. Meredith snorted. "You think Lorry will grow into a young woman around you, Meredith? She'll grow into a harlot!" he said. Meredith scowled. "Well, DeBuis is going to be gay if he grows up with you." she countered. "Which is why I'm only going to fight for him. Then, there'll be one less gay in this world." she said, turning to leave. "You'll never win, Meredith!" Big Gay Al said to her as she left. He sighed. "What am I gonna do?" he wondered.

The next day at school, Lorry fell asleep in class. "Ms. Jarvine!" Ms. Garrison yelled, jolting Lorry awake. "Yes?!" she asked. "if you fall asleep again, I'll have to make you put your head on the chalkboard." she warned. Lorry nodded. Then, she looked over at Cartman. He was asleep, as well. She smirked. Meanwhile, Stan kept passing notes to Wendy, trying to win her back. Every note he passed her, Wendy folded and put into her pocket, refusing to answer.

At recess, Lorry sat with Butters and Pip. "So, any special girls in your lives?" she asked them. They both shook their heads. Lorry chuckled. "Well, I'm gonna change that." she said. She walked over to a group of girls and talked to them for a few minutes. Then, she walked back over to the two boys. "Good news! Ya gotta learn Italian." she said to them. "What?" Pip questioned. "I... kinda told them you had Italian ancestors..." she confessed. Butters hung his head low. "Oh, hamburgers..." he groaned.


	5. Chapter 5

The New Girl

Kyle and Kenny started passing out invitations to a party to welcome Lorry to South Park. Kyle was talking to Craig and some other boys. "Why can't we go out with her?" Clyde asked, crossing his arms. Kyle groaned, knowing how awful this explanation would be. "Because... we're trying to get her with Cartman." he said quickly. Token almost threw up. "What?! Why?!" Craig shouted. Kyle covered his mouth. "Will you keep your voice down? [sigh] Yes, we're setting her up with Cartman, but only because Kenny thinks she's changed him." he said, hoping that would calm them down. He was wrong. "Look, I know Lorry's amazing, but I doubt she's a miracle-worker." Token chuckled. "Look, you guys... if you do decide to hit on her... I wouldn't eat any chili." he warned, instantly making the boys agree with his plans.

"Try it again. _Penso che tu sia speciale._" Lorry said slowly. Pip rubbed his aching head. "What does that mean again?" he asked. "It means 'I think you're special.'" she explained. Butters groaned. "I don't think this'll work. W-what if I get grounded for learning Italian?" he asked, worried. "Butters, I don't your parents will get upset with you for learning a new language." she sighed. "Now, let's get back to work!" she beamed. Both boys groaned loudly. "Oh, come on, guys! I'm learning more Italian than you guys, and I don't even like Italy. The only good thing they gave us was salad dressing and hair gel." she said, crossing her arms. Butters and Pip studied their books reluctantly. Then, DeBuis walked in with an invite for Lorry. "Thanks, bro. Ken-Ken give ya this?" she asked. He nodded. "Hmm... 'Party at Cartman's House for Lorry'..." she read.

Later, Lorry was texting Kenny for directions.  
Lorry: Wher's Cartie's house?  
Kenny: I'll show u wen I pik u up  
Lorry: kk. Is there a theme?  
Kenny: Disney.  
Lorry quickly replied back to him and dashed to her closet. "Daddy?!" she shrieked. Big Gay Al came into her room. "Yes, dear?" he said. "There's a party at my friend Cartman's house and the theme is Disney and I don't know what to wear!" she said. Big Gay Al sat her at a vanity and shifted through her closet. "How about Belle?" he suggested. Lorry dramatically tossed her head to one side, covering her eyes with the back of her hand. "I don't want my hair in a ponytail!" Big Gay Al shifted through some more. "Cinderella?"  
"[toss!] I didn't like that movie that much!"  
"Jazmine?"  
"[toss!] I'm too fat for that one!"  
"Nonsense, Lorry. You're very skinny."  
"No!"  
"[sigh...] Esmerelda?"  
"[toss!] I can't pull that one off, she's too sassy!"  
"Elsa?"  
"[toss!] It's not cold! It won't make sense!"  
"What about Aurora?"  
Lorry stopped mid-toss. She stood up and looked at the dresses in her dad's hands. "yes! That's perfect! Thank you, Daddy!" she said happily as she ran into the bathroom to change. Big Gay Al chuckled and sat down on her bed. "So, will you have a date to this party?" he asked. "Uh-uh. But..." she hesitated. "But...?" he urged. "I do like someone..." she confessed. Big Gay Al gasped. "Oh! My little girl is growing up!" he gasped dramatically. Lorry walked out, still in her regular clothes. "Blue, pink, or Briar Rose?" she asked. Big Gay Al sighed and DeBuis [who came in during the head tossing] face palmed himself.

Kenny knocked on Lorry's house door dressed as the prince from Snow White. Lorry opened the door and gasped at Kenny. "Aw! You look adorable." she said. Kenny chuckled. "You do, too, I guess..." he said. Lorry had her hair curled in the same fashion as Aurora and had decided on the Briar Rose dress. "Thanks. Let's go!" she said. While they were walking to Cartman's house, Kenny texted Kyle what Lorry was wearing.

"Put it on, Cartman!" Stan yelled. Cartman crossed his arms. "No way! I'm not putting on that gay 'Prince Phillip' costume!" he said. Stan glared at him. "Look, everyone's coming to this party with a date. The theme is Disney. Lorry is coming as Aurora, and there's no one else coming as Prince Phillip, so you have to!" he shouted. Eric looked at the costume and thought of how upset Lorry would be if she was all alone. He snatched it up and went into the bathroom to change. Kyle walked in dressed as Taran from The Black Cauldron. "Dude, does that movie count?" Stan asked. Kyle huffed as he tried to comb his Jew Fro out. "It better!" Just then, Cartman walked out looking very angry. The costume fit him well, but he didn't have on the boots. "Boots are for girls. I'm not wearin' 'em." Kyle snickered. "Fine, just let a couple of rabbits take 'em so you can dance with Lorry." he laughed. That gave Stan an idea.


	6. Chapter 6

The New Girl

During the party, Lorry received compliments from everyone on her costume. She looked through the crowd for Cartman, but couldn't find him. Kenny had seen three girls dressed as Snow White and couldn't decide which one to go for. Kyle saw Bebe dressed as Eilonwy and quickly changed. Stan and Wendy were dressed as Meg and Hercules. Token and Nicole were dressed as Tiana and Naveen. Pip was dressed as Prince Charming, but couldn't find a Cinderella. Butters didn't have any Disney costumes and had to borrow one from Lorry. he was busy keeping his Aladdin costume clean.

Cartman was sitting outside, watching the stars. He heard Disney songs playing from inside the house. He looked down for his boots to find them gone. "Damn it." he sighed as he looked around for them. Then, he heard someone singing. "_I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream. I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam. And, I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem..._" the voice sang. Cartman followed it until he saw Lorry, dressed as Aurora and dancing with her little brother... in _his _boots. Cartman rolled his eyes as DeBuis struggled to keep up with Lorry's dancing. She was singing close to the part where her "prince" would cut in. Eric decided to help them out. "_But, if I know you, I know what you'll do. You'll love me at once,"  
"The way you did once upon a dream."_ Eric finished, startling Lorry. She turned around and stared at him. "I-I- uh..." she stuttered. He held her hand and waist and started dancing with her again. "You have a beautiful voice." he said to her. Lorry blushed and put her hand on his shoulder. "So do you." she said. They danced and danced until they got tired and dizzy. They sat down and stargazed for a while. Then, Lorry blushed and rubbed her arm. "Cartman..?" she said. Eric looked at her. "yeah?" Lorry started blushing even harder. "Could.. could I kiss you?" she asked softly. Cartman looked at her wide eyed. "Wait.. you _want _to kiss me?" he asked. She nodded. Cartman could tell she was shy about this sort of thing, and decided to make the first move. He lifted her face so they were facing each other. Lorry started leaning in slowly, Cartman doing the same. It seemed an eternity before their lips touched, but it was worth the wait. Cartman felt electricity and heat rush through every inch of his body. He put his hand on the back of Lorry's neck and leaned forward. Lorry wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. DeBuis [who they'd forgotten was there] silently took out his camera and snapped a picture. It made a minute noise, but they didn't hear it.

Kyle was talking with Kenny when DeBuis ran up to them with the picture. "Well, I'll be damned." Kenny smiled. Kyle called Stan over to see it. "It'd be nice if it weren't Cartman." he commented. DeBuis looked outside to see his big sister and her new boyfriend still kissing. Kenny saw them and chuckled. "Don't worry, little guy, they'll come up for air soon." he patted DeBuis on the back. Outside, Cartman and Lorry finally separated. Lorry looked down at the ground and smiled. Cartman blushed. "Well... I-I don't know what to say..." Lorry confessed, rubbing the back of her head. Cartman put his hand over hers. "Do you want to be my girlfriend?" he asked. Lorry smiled at him, then flung her arms around him. "Of course! I'd love to, Cartie." she said happily. DeBuis walked outside, tugged on Lorry's dress, and pointed at the moon. "Oh... well, I've gotta go. See ya tomorrow, _boyfriend._" Lorry said as she picked up DeBuis and started to walk into the house. "Wait! Let me walk you home. That's what boyfriends do, i guess." he said. Lorry smiled at him.

When they reached Lorry's house, Big Gay Al, once again, made a dramatic scene about her coming home late. She smiled at Eric while he dad took DeBuis inside. "_Ti amo, _Cartman." she said in Italian. "I love you, too." he said. They kissed and Lorry started walking inside. "And, don't look at my butt while I walk away. I'm a good girl." she said, strutting back to the front door. Cartman did the very thing she said not to. "_Smettila._" she said, making Cartman and herself laugh. She walked inside and Cartman walked home, quite happy with himself.

* * *

**Apparently, Cartman knows Italian. **

**Movie References: 2 [7, if you count the costumed people]**


End file.
